profile_databasefandomcom-20200214-history
Diana of Themyscira
Diana of Themyscira (ダイアナ・オブ・セミスキラ, Daiana ofu Semisukīra), also known by her moniker as Wonder Woman (ワンダーウーマン, Wandā Ūman), is a fictional character and one of the main protagonists of the DC series. She was a member of the All-Star Squadron, and became a founding member of the Justice League. She was born the royal princess of Themyscira; home of the ancient tribe of Amazons of Greek myth. A born adventurer and heroic spirit, as a child she always sought new things and wondered what lay beyond the shores of her island home. She would eventually get her wish when she first ventured from her secluded home to save the world from destruction at the hands of the Greek god Ares. Quickly a dubbed superheroine by the sensationalist media, Diana entered and remained in "Man's World" in the hopes of representing her island nation to the world and to offer and teach a new perspective of peaceful means and equality among a world all too eager to resort to fear and violence to achieve an end. "I am Diana, Princess of the Amazonians. I won't be denied." :—Wonder Woman. Appearance & Biography :Voice Actor: Susan Eisenberg (English), Mari Adachi (Japanese), Not Known (French), Not Known (Italian), Not Known (Dutch), Not Known (Chinese), Not Known (German), Not Known (Hebrew), Not Known (Hungarian), Not Known (Finnish), Not Known (Korean), Not Known (Norwegian), Not Known (Polish), Not Known (Romanian), Not Known (Russian), Not Known (Poland), Not Known (Serbian), Nit Known (Spanish), Not Known (Swedish), Not Known (Thai), Not Known (European Spanish), Not Known (Latin American Spanish), Not Known (Brazilian Portuguese), Not Known (European Portuguese), Not Known (Latin Spanish) Biography Appearance Wonder Woman is a noticeably tall and fair-skinned woman with straight waist-length black hair, blue eyes, and broad shoulders. She is ageless and attractive in appearance, sporting a voluptuous frame with a sizable bust and well-toned yet muscular build. As Diana Prince As Wonder Woman She wears a strapless red bustier held up by a brace of gold resembling two W's. She has a large golden belt, and blue briefs with five white stars on them. She wears red boots with a white stripe on the front side. Wonder Woman wears silver bracelets around her wrists, red star earrings, and wears a golden diadem with a red star on her forehead. She also has a golden lasso, which hangs from her belt when not used. * Hair Color: Black * Skin Color: Not Known * Eye Color: Blue * Age: Not Known * Birthday: Not Known * Height: Not Known * Weight: Not Known Attributes: Gallery Background Personality She has a somewhat childish nature. She bails on meeting the president because she didn't want to wait, cares little to nothing about the customs of the Nation she is in, and constantly thrusts her sword at people which clearly terrifies them. It has gotten so bad that at the beginning of War, there is a protest group wanting her gone. She is practically ecstatic when entering into a battle, giving major blows to enemies. Her interactions with Hannah Grace in indicates that she has a soft spot for children. She can be boisterous, battle for ask questions act and smug. She has a love for battle. She even admits that fighting is what she is good at compared to being a diplomat, which begs the question why Themyscira would send her in the first place if she's incapable of being a diplomat. She's much calmer and closer to her traditional personality by her third movie when compared to her first one. Due to the fact that she is Amazon royalty, Diana seems to naturally come off as a powerful and commanding presence to those around her. She can be brutal serious-minded, and outspoken in her views, but she is kind hearted and only want to help the People. Relationships Friends/Allies * Justice League ** Cody Stark/Iron Machine - Team leader. ** Kal-El/Clark Kent/Superman - Friend and teammate. ** Bruce Wayne/Batman - Teammate and love interest. ** Hal Jordon/Green Lantern ** John Stewart/Green Lantern - Friend and teammate. ** J'onn J'onzz/John Jones/Martian Manhunter - Friend and Teammate. ** Shayera Hol/Hawkgirl - Friend and teammate. ** Barry Allen/The Flash - Teammate. ** Shazam - Teammate. ** Orin/Arthur Curry/Aquaman - Teammate. ** Dinah Lance/Black Canary - Teammate. * Teen Titans ** Koriand'r/Starfire ** Victor Stone/Cyborg * Kara Zor-El/Supergirl * Mera * Barda Free/Big Barda * Steve Trevor (Former lover; deceased) Family * Queen Hippolyta (mother) * Zeus (father) * Aresia (foster sister) * Artemis (foster sister) * Alexa (foster sister) * Thrax (Half-brother; deceased) Neutral Rivals Enemies * Imperium * Ares * Deimos * Hades * Barbara Minerva/Cheetah * Darkseid * Granny Goodness * Gilotina * Lashina * Stompa * Mad Harriet * Orm/Ocean Master * David Hyde/Black Manta * Eobard Thawne/Professor Zoom * Mary Batson/Superwoman Powers and Abilities Wonder Woman is one of the strongest members of the Justice League, something openly acknowledged by Cody. Superman's physical abilities combined with his superhuman attributes make him, alongside the steel man, the fittest physical fighters among her peers. Powers * Amazon-Demigoddess Physiology: As the daughter of Zeus, Diana possesses various inhuman feats; such as superhuman strength, speed, reflexes, agility, leaping, durability, senses, etc. ** Immortality: Diana is immortal and never ages, allowing her to remain the appearance of a woman in her prime. ** Superhuman Strength: Diana possesses immense level of superhuman strength, makes her the second strongest member of the Justice League; second only to Superman. She is capable of holding her own against Doomsday, and restraining him. ** Superhuman Stamina: ** Superhuman Durability: Diana's durability is almost on par with that of Superman, allowing her to take blows from Doomsday. ** Regenerative Healing Factor: To compensate for its vulnerability to bullets and other sharp objects, Wonder Woman, as an Amazon, can regenerate quickly. After being almost dying from Doomsday's blows, she was able to recover in a few hours. ** Superhuman Speed: Wonder Woman can run, fly, move and dodge attacks at considerable superhuman speeds. ** Superhuman Agility: Wonder Woman moves fast enough to block bullets with her wrist gauntlets and outmaneuver Cheetah. ** Super Hearing: ** Flight: ** Telekinesis: After the death of Steve Trevor, Diana began displaying telekinetic abilities. ** Power Absorption: While fighting Ares, Diana displayed the ability to absorb the lightning he blasted at her. *** Electrokinesis: After absorbing Ares' lightning, Diana was able to blast it back at him, destroying Ares. Abilities * Master Swordswoman: Diana is a highly skilled swordswoman. Her proficiency makes her able to defeat multiple enemies at the same time. * Hand-to-Hand Combat (Advanced): Wonder Woman is an Amazon warrior and a long time adventurer. Diana is an extremely skilled and formidable hand-to-hand combatant, a master of uniquely Amazon martial arts, as well as an expert in most types of Amazon weapons with centuries of combat experience. She was able to blind Darkseid in one of his eyes using her sword, take on Atlantean soldiers, Starfire, and hold her own against Doomsday and Superman. * Aviation: Diana pilots the Invisible Jet. * Weaponry: Physical Abilities Fighting Style Strength level Miscellaneous Skills Weaknesses Equipment * Bracelets of Submission: Silver bracelets that allow her to deflect bullets and energy beams. * Lasso of Truth: A virtually indestructible magic lasso that compels those ensnared by it to tell the truth. Diana used it on one of the protesters to find out what he really thought of her. Gadgets Weapons * Wonder Woman's Tiara: Her tiara, which can be used as a throwing weapon similar to a boomerang. * Sword: The sword of Wonder Woman is highly resistant, capable of cutting multiple types of materials. However, the sword was unable to pierce Doomsday's skin and ended up breaking. Gallery Transportation * Wonder Woman's Invisible Jet Gallery History Past Synopsis ''Wonder Woman'' Battles Canon Non-Canon Events Canon Non-Canon Anime and Manga Differences Translation and Dub Issues Theme songs See also * Justice League * Amazons of Themyscira Etymology External links * Wonder Woman Wikipedia * Wonder Woman DC Database Notes & Trivia * Wonder Woman first appeared in All-Star Comics #8 (1941). * Diana adores the ability to fly and the freedom it allows. She often attempts to share the experience with new friends by carrying them into the sky. * As Diana's mother, Hippolyta, was Ares' daughter before her reincarnation as an Amazon, Diana is Ares' Granddaughter. * Since leaving Themyscira, Diana has learned to speak (on top of her native Themysciran) Ancient and Modern Greek, English, Spanish, Portuguese, French, Russian, Hindi and Mandarin Chinese (although she expresses "difficulty" with the tones of Cantonese). She is also able to communicate with all forms of animals (including dinosaurs). * Wonder Woman's Lasso of Truth was forged by the god, Hephaestus, from the Golden Girdle of Gaea that was once worn by Antiope, sister of Queen Hippolyta, and given to Hippolyta after hers was stolen by Heracles as part of his Twelve Labors. Empowered by the Fires of Hestia, the Lasso forces anyone held by it to tell and understand the absolute truth. * As part of the heroic "Trinity", Wonder Woman is considered to represent the heroic facade of inspiration, the life between light and dark, mythological science, the warrior way and adventurism; she works to show people the wonders of peace over the troubled glories of war. Category:Females Category:DC Universe Characters